Jacen Hope
Jacen Leonardo Hope (b. 1996) is an unclaimed demi-god of Roman descent. He is the eldest son of seemingly-mortals Natalie Evans and Leonard Hope and the older brother of Holly Hope. He is also the best friend of Mara Joyce and Charlie Graywood. He will appear in the upcoming Heroes of Olympus fanfiction series (''The Secret Weapons) by the fanfiction author PromptDreamer-PSAscience. Early life Jacen Hope was born in Sacramento, California at 9:03 A.M. on 9 November 1996 to a book-keeper (Natalie) and a doctor (Leonard). However, one of his parents must not be his actual parent, as he is a half-blood (but is unclaimed at the moment). Several queer incidents have happened around Hope including: when he saw a huge ten-year-old boy beating up a little boy and worms suddenly crawled out of the older boy's nostrils, making him drop his victim as he became terrified; and when he disgraced himself in the eyes of the annoying Stefanie Harris and her posse by hurling a wave of water at them. Later life Hope was later sent to a boarding school in Brooklyn, New York called the Cameron Washington Academy for the Troubled (or C.W.A.T for short). There, he was seen as a guy with just looks and some brawn but no brains at all. His only true friends there were a pretty girl, Mara Joyce, and a muscular boy who was a year older than him, Charlie Graywood. But a few weeks before the trio went to Camp Half-blood, Hope's father, Leonard, died due to pneumonia, leaving behind a grieving widow and two half-orphaned children. And then Natalie, the kids' mother, was suddenly promoted to a higher position in her company, requiring her to work in Canada. So it was all up to Hope now to take care of his younger sister, Holly, and see to it that the money their mother sent them from Ottawa was properly used. On 23 September 2009, Hope and his friends were attacked by one wild centaur and a bunch of gryphons, but they were rescued from the monsters' clutches by a satyr, Nigel Bloomhill, and three half-bloods, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Frank Zhang. Then the threesome were brought to camp along with Hope's annoying little sister, who got claimed by Apollo during that night's campfire. There, they made rivals with two Ares/Mars girls, Darcy Rosen and Carolyn Biggs, and an Aphrodite girl, Drew Letterman. ''The rest has been censored for security, and will only be revealed as soon as the first book is completed then published. Items Hope has two weapon/s of choice - an Imperial gold sword that was named Bellator ''(meaning 'warrior' in Latin) by its original owner, Aeneas of Troy and a silver circlet that can morph into a shield with magical properties, which magically appeared on Hope's bed in the Hermes cabin the day he arrived at Camp Half-blood. Relationships 'Mara Joyce: Jacen is close and loyal to her, as she is one of his best friends. It is possible that he may like her not ''as a friend, but it has not been confirmed (as of yet). 'Charlie Graywood: Jacen's other best friend, Charlie is also close to him and was rewarded with a magical utility knife as a sign of Jacen's gratefulness for his saving him from the anemoi thuellai/''venti''. Jason Grace: Jacen isn't a fan or even a friend of him that much, seeing as Jason opposes Jacen's friend, Mara, but not too strongly. Piper McLean: He is a fan of her dad's movies, though he is reluctant to admit this, especially to her. He intially has a crush on her. Leo Valdez: Jacen calls him 'the best and worst fixer I've ever seen' so it can be deduced that his relationship with Leo isn't that great, but still, he's quite close to the son of Hephaestus. Nigel Bloomhill: Jacen is grateful for Nigel's rescuing him and his best friends, and thinks that he is a good hero. Percy Jackson: On the outside, Jacen seems to think this hero arrogant and boastful, but on the inside, Jacen admires Percy but can't help feeling a little jealous of him. Annabeth Chase: Jacen views her as an insufferable geek and she views him as an undeciding imbecile in return. Frank Zhang: Jacen and Frank act like old friends - even if they've just met quite recently - and are good at teamwork. Hazel Levesque: Jacen sees her nothing more than a courageous and good-looking legionnaire and Hazel thinks of him nothing more than a handsome and heroic warrior. The two are friends, but they're not that close with each other. Nico di Angelo: Although he is friends with Nico, he can't help but feel a little scared of Nico with his 'death-like' aura. Thalia Grace: He, like Leo, thinks that she is hot and seems to have some feelings for her, though these feelings quickly vanish when he learns that Thalia is a Hunter and when she indirectly offends him. Reyna: He'd rather not comment on this one - as he initially thought she was beautiful and nice, but he was proved wrong in his first formal meeting with her. Hera/Juno: Are you kidding me? If those two got along well, many would call it a miracle while the rest would say it's a disaster. Zeus/Jupiter: There's no chance with the King of the Gods. Once Zeus hears an insult, it'll be hard for him to forgive the one who insulted. Etymology ''Jacen ''means 'healer, the Lord is salvation'. It is also a combination of the male names Jace (English) and Jason (Greek/Hebrew). ''Leonardo ''is a variant of the Old German name ''Leonard ''which means 'lion's strength'. ''Hope ''means 'expectation, belief' and is of Old English origin. Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Andreana02 Category:Character Category:Unclaimed